Beauty and the Beast
by Crazy's What I Aim For
Summary: A Harry Potter twist on a classic fairy tale, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, all the beautiful people taking time to read this lovely piece of art:) Beauty and the Beast is my FAVORITE fairytale, so I wanted to mix it with my Harry Potter OTP. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:JKR owns Harry Potter. Disney owns Beauty and the Beast. so i'm stuck with nothing to keep me warm at night. **

He once was a prince. A cold prince that wasn't a prince charming at all. He thought he was the best, yet he was truly the worst. He thought he had loyal followers, but they were just well disguised enemies. On the inside he was ugly.

Then there was a change. He was no longer a prince. People saw him as he truly was. A beast.

He drew himself into the manor and would not come out. He couldn't bear to be reminded that he was unloved, unliked, even hated. He knew it was his duty to produce an heir, but he wasn't sure how to get one. No one would love him. With his appearance a source of shame, no one would even want to associate with him anymore.

He was used to having no one come to him, so when he was suddenly greeted with a visitor he was quietly thrilled. Jonathan Greengrass may have been close to his father's age, but he was company nonetheless.

That is until he finally cut to why he suddenly decided he wanted to visit him.

He needed money. A lot of it, more than most could possibly think to owe without being involved in the dark arts.

Draco thought for a moment. Not giving the money would not effect his image positively, but it would not make it any worse than it was. Giving it, though, could begin his comeback. Helping a family who sympathized with muggleborns would definitely help his image.

Draco nodded with a slight smile. "Okay," he said. "I'll lend you the money."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. I'll pay it ba-"

"I need something in return."

Jonathan Greengrass's jaw tightened. He knew that the money would come at a price. "And what is that?"

"Your daughter."

Mr. Greengrass cast his eyes to the floor. Not his girls. He couldn't take his girls. "I'm sorry to inform you, but Daphne is already married."

"Well fortunately, Daphne is not the one I want. I want Astoria."

His eyes widened. His Astoria was sweet and pure and innocent. She couldn't handle the life that came with living with him.

Draco smiled, knowing he would get what he wanted. "You see, I want someone who won't judge me from the outside looking in. I want someone who is kind, compassionate, caring. I want someone who is sweet and beautiful. Someone who can really love me."

"How could she ever love you, knowing that you stole her away from me!" Jonathan exclaimed, jumping up.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I'm not stealing anything. We're simply making a trade."

"What kind of man tries bargaining money for a person? An innocent person!"

"The type of man who wants, not needs. So will I get the girl or not?" he asked, standing and walking to the fireplace

Jonathan grabbed his things. What man would do something like that? Ask for a person's daughter? Obviously not a good one. "You are not a man, Mr. Malfoy! You are a beast!

Draco did not turn. He had heard it before. Yet for some reason it still hurt.

** A/N: There it is folks! i hope you like it, i'll be out with the new chapter tomorrow, PLEASE review, it honestly makes my day!**

**Oh and thanks to SnowflakeBeautiful, for being a truly wonderful beta:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I was so excited to see the reviews, i posted this today instead of tomorrow:) after this, i'll have a new chapter every wednesday till the end of... I'm thinking June. So I hope you like it!**

Jonathan came into Greengrass Estate weary. He had no way to get the money now, he might as well ask for one of his girls to Avada him any minute.

"Papa, did you get the money?" Astoria ran down the stairs upon hearing her father come through the door. Her dark hair bounced behind her as she rushed to her father. "Are we going to be okay Papa?"

Jonathan shook his head wearily. "No, I did not get the money. But we will be okay." he kissed her head quickly.

"But what happened? I thought you said your friends would have the money!"

"Sweetheart, I tried, but no one had that much money to spare at once."

"Even," she swallowed, "Draco Malfoy?"

Astoria's father's eyes darkened as he thought about the conversation they had. He couldn't believe the audacity the boy had when he asked for his daughter. He hadn't even asked for her hand. He just said he wanted her and expected to get her. "No. Even Draco Malfoy."

"Why not? Merlin knows he has the money," Astoria said bitterly. It wasn't fair that someone so awful had no worries in the world.

"Yes, he has the money. I just wasn't willing to pay the price. Now let's see what's for-"

"What do you mean you couldn't pay the price?"

"Astoria," Jonathan said sharply. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to make it work."

* * *

Later that night Astoria heard her father crying. She didn't know exactly why he needed the money, but she hated knowing how helpless he was to whoever he owed all of it to.

She slipped out of the bed and quickly threw on simple dress robes. They had been at Hogwarts together, and although he wasn't the nicest student, he was well enough respected by his fellow Slytherins and tolerant toward her and some of the other Ravenclaws. She couldn't imagine him asking for something completely outrageous.

She pinched at bit of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace before kneeling. "Malfoy Manor," she whispered as loud as she dared.

She took a deep breath and stuck her head in. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone home?"

A house elf appeared in front of the fireplace. "Miss calls?" she squeaked.

"Uhm, yes. I need to speak with a mister Draco Malfoy? It's urgent."

"I'm here." Draco had heard the Floo roar to life and was surprised to see Astoria Greengrass herself in her fireplace. "Is there something you wanted?" he smiled winningly.

Astoria shuddered. She could see through straight through him. All she wanted to do was get the money from him.

"I know my father came to see you today. And I know you would have given him the money but he didn't want to give you something."

'so she doesn't know' Draco thought to himself.

"Yes. And since he wasn't prepared to give it to me, I didn't give him the money."

Astoria took a deep breath. "Well I don't have as much pride as my father. And I am willing to tell you that we need the money. Desperately. So whatever the price is, I'll pay it."

Draco smirked. "Well in that case, he'll get the money tomorrow."

Astoria nodded. "And I'll get you whatever it is you want as soon as possible... What was it that you asked for?"

"You." And with a devilish smirk, he turned on his heel and began to walk away. "So pack all of your things. Once you step in you're not allowed to leave," he called to her laughing.

Once Astoria had leaned back into her room, she couldn't shake the fact that despite his laughter, he wasn't joking.

* * *

"Astoria! Come here sweetheart, I have wonderful news!"

She sighed once and turn to the house elves helping her. "If you two could finish this up while I'm downstairs that would help." She turned around to leave but came back to give them a hug. "And thank you. I don't think I'll have a chance to say goodbye before I leave."

She ran down the stairs to the dining room and was greeted with a bear hug. "Someone did it! Someone gave us the money!"

Astoria was torn. She was glad her father had the money, but now she had to go live with a monster. It was a horrid thought. But she had to make the best of her final moments with her father.

"Well then I guess we should celebrate, shouldn't we?"

Draco sat in his chair facing the fireplace, waiting. He couldn't wait for Astoria to get here. He had been by himself for nearly a year, since the end of the war. Except for the trials...

He sat up straighter when he heard the familiar sound of someone coming through the Floo.

Astoria tumbled out onto the carpet in front of Draco's feet. She tried to look as graceful as possible, which was hard considering she was sprawled on the floor and still dizzy.

She stood up and swayed slightly before sticking out her hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy."

He studied her for a long time, his eyes traveling from full dark hair to her small feet.

Finally he stopped his observation and acknowledged her outstretched hand with a pompous sneer. "Well it's about time you got here. There are things that need to be done. Like planning our wedding. Missy will show you upstairs, and once you're done, your presence is required in the dining room." And with that he turned on a heel and walked away. "And change into better robes," he called over his shoulder. "I don't know how things are at your home but the ladies of Malfoy Manor have never been ones to look like a ragamuffin."

Astoria wilted slightly. She wasn't crazy enough to think that life would be smooth now, but she at least thought he wouldn't be a complete jerk from day one.

She turned to the house elf next to her. "I'm guessing you're Missy," she said sighing. When the house elf nodded, she nodded back and looked around for the stairs. "Well let's get this started, then," she muttered dryly.

When she came down the stairs a while later, she was surprised to see Draco waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

He looked at her robes like one would look at a snail. "Those are the best you could do?"

She sighed. "Yes, these are the best I could do, what's wrong with them?"

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes skyward. "I guess the house elves will have to get more fabrics so they can make you better robes."

"Okay, look my best at all times and don't be late. Anything else I should know?"

He smirked as if what she was saying was all a big joke to him. "Well now that you mention it, you probably shouldn't talk to the portraits on the third floor. Compared to them I'm a saint." The smile slipped off of his face and he suddenly turned serious. "And don't go in the dungeons. Ever."

He then turned and led her into the dining room where wedding planner waited eagerly.

The meeting went smoother than Astoria had thought it would. Contrary to popular belief, Draco's favorite color was not green; it was light blue which just so happened to match her eyes. The wedding was built on that color and Astoria thought it was perfect. And although they bumped heads on a few issues, they were able to compromise in order to keep things going smoothly. Almost as if they were actually getting along.

After a full two hours, Draco and Astoria were done with the most important parts of the wedding and Draco stood to show the planner to the door.

Astoria stood as well to go with him, but when the chair scraped across the floor he turned to give her a look that plainly said 'stay here, I don't want you to be seen with me all of the time'

Astoria crossed her arms and stared after him. After a while she decided she might as well get to know the house she would be staying at for the rest of her life and went to explore the rest of the rooms in the manor.

But they weren't rooms. They were huge caverns filled with books and beds and closets and dressers and fireplaces. They were filled with so much, yet they were empty at the same time. The books were crisp and not worn, the beds were perfectly made, the closets had no clothes, the dressers had no perfumes or any types of makeup, the fireplaces were cold and unused. No paintings or pictures or any signs that someone actually lived there.

Eventually she had seen all of the floors of Malfoy Manor and decided that there was only one place that needed to be explored. The dungeons.

'I know he said not to go to the dungeons, but come on. Who even has dungeons anymore? He probably just said that to keep me from going down there and bringing up all kinds of dust cobwebs and spiders when I come back up. But I'll be careful.'

As she got to the last step, she realized why no one would want to ever let anyone see this dungeon. She would have welcomed cobwebs and spiders anyway over the musty damp smell that overpowered her nose.

That wasn't the only smell in there. Although she couldn't see anything from her position, she could easily guess that there had been rotting bodies in here at one time. Whether they had been dead and decaying, or live bodies, unable to do the things human bodies should be able to do, Astoria didn't know.

"Lumos," she whispered quietly. She shouldn't have wanted to see anything. The small bit of light that came from her wand lit up a bit of the wall beside of her. It was covered in blood and feces that made Astoria almost empty her stomach. Scratches covered some parts of the wall like someone had wanted to claw their way out.

She stepped down from the last stair, careful' of where she placed her heels. The large dark patch on the stone I'm front of her looked familiar. She took a step closer and gasped as she realized it was the Dark Mark. A death eater must have taken the blood of an enemy and painted it there. The very man who she was set to marry could be the one who-

"What do you think you're doing?" she heard a cold voice snarl behind her.

She spun around to see Draco just a few feet behind her, shaking with silent fury. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the arm. "I thought I told you to never come down here!" he yelled.

He shook her hard and then began to drag her up the stairs. "Now do you see why I told you to not go to the dungeons?" he continues to rant. "You didn't need to see that! If I didn't think seeing that was punishment enough-"

"Excuse me?" Astoria found her voice as the outrage over Draco thinking he needed to punish her spread throughout her body. "You are not my father, so where in the world do you think you get off saying you need to punish me?" She pulled her arm out if his. "Just because I said I would marry doesn't mean I'm your little house elf, you don't own me!"

Astoria stepped away from him turned for the floo. "I've changed my mind. We don't need your money. And I will never marry you."

**A/N: so did you like it? tell me in a REVIEW! I LOVE THEM LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CHOCOLATE CAKE. And thanks to Snowflake Beautiful for being a wonderful beta:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey kids! i almost forgot to do this, ha:) thanks to the person who reviewed and reminded me!**

**Disclaimer: Gosh No! i don't flippin own it...**

On the inside she was reeling, not knowing where she would go. She threw the powder into the fireplace calling for the Leaky Cauldron, and stepped in.

She stumbled out and walked to a quiet table in the back. "I need something strong," she mumbled to Hannah Abbot, dropping into a chair.

Hannah nodded and ducked down behind the bar to grab a bottle of Firewhiskey. "What happened?" she asked when she straightened up. "The strongest thing I've ever seen you order was a Butterbeer."

"Draco Malfoy happened. He's a jerk."

Hannah stiffened slightly but kept her back to Astoria as she prepared her drink. "He's always been a jerk. If this is how you react to late news, you might faint when I tell you Voldemort's dead."

"You know what I mean," Astoria moaned. "I thought losing the war would have humbled him a bit, but no. He's a jerk. Still."

"That's unfortunate. But I still don't see why you feel so personally effected by it. He's a jerk, but he doesn't even step out of his house anymore."

"Because I have to marry him. Well. Not anymore I guess. I broke off our engagement."

Hannah stood in shock. "Since when have you been engaged to Draco Malfoy?! How could you not have told me?"

Astoria grinned at her best friend. "I just got engaged last night. Well, technically it was this morning."

"Ooh." Hannah wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "That must have been a fun night." She leaned over the table and lowered her voice. "Was he any good?"

"Hannah! It wasn't even like that!"

Although Astoria still had her innocence, she couldn't help but think that the production of heirs was something she would have been able to look forward to in their marriage, and she blushed wildly.

"Right."

"Hannah!"

Hannah smiled again. "I know. You still have your virtue and you plan on keeping it until you're forty."

"Marriage."

"But knowing how much of a prude you can be, it's the same thing. You still haven't told me why you were engaged to Draco possibly-a-great-lay Malfoy."

Ignoring Hannah's most likely fictional middle name, Astoria breathed in deeply. "You know how far in debt my father is right?"

"Yeah. I wish I could help. Really."

"It's okay. But last night he finally resorted to asking the old pureblood families for help. But the only person who would help was Draco."

"Well he cant be that much of a jerk if he helped out your dad."

"I would have agreed if he hadn't asked for my hand in marriage in return."

Hannah jumped up from her seat. "Your father pimped you out to Draco possibly-a-great-lay Malfoy?" she yelled for the entire bar to hear.

"Hannah!"

"I know that's my name Astoria, you don't have to keep reminding me. But really," she whispered, "he just gave you to him?"

"No! He would never do that. I gave myself up."

She jumped from her "You prostituted yourself to Draco Malfoy?! Don't grab my hand Astoria, I will not sit down. You basically sold your soul to Voldemort so he could make more Horcruxes!"

"Oh great, you've read the Golden Trio's new book."

"It puts me to sleep," Hannah said sinking back into the chair. "Neville loved it, but I can't get through more than 10 pages a night. But don't turn this to me. Why would you do that?"

"We really needed the money," Astoria sniffed. The whole day, she had been keeping the tears in, but now that she displayed everything to Hannah, they couldn't be held back.

"Oh sweetheart." Hannah came to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. "Just let it out. Look at the bright side though."

"A bright side? What a Hufflepuff!" Astoria laughed through the tears.

"At least you got the money for your father. That was the whole point if it, right?"

"Yea-no." Astoria turned white. "I broke it off remember? We don't have the money anymore." She felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"Oh." Hannah's face looked pained. "Oh, I really wish I could help sweetie. I really do."

"It's okay Hannah. But I should get going. I don't want to get home too late."

Hannah nodded and stood up. "Well if there's any thing I could help you with, never hesitate to ask."

Astoria gathered her things. After hugging Hannah quickly, she stepped out into the cold November air. She had no idea where she was going to go. She hadn't left Hogwarts with many friends because of her quietness and other than Hannah, she didn't stay in touch with the ones she did have. And just thinking of going back to her father, after just leaving him like that...

"So Draco Malfoy, huh?" she heard a cold voice behind her ask.

Astoria turned, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Draco Malfoy. The little Death Eater punk that got my daughter killed. I hear you're marrying him."

"Yes. Well actually, no-"

"No one in there right mind would want to marry that boy. So are you crazy?"

"No-no sir. I... I'm actually-"

"So then you must have been one of them." He slowly slid his wand out of his pocket.

Astoria shook her head fiercly. "No! And I-I... Just-" she fumbled with her words, trying not to look like a startled unicorn.

"Don't lie," the man snarled, stepping closer to her. "He let those Death Eaters in, and the next year, my daughter was killed. The only kind of person who would want anything to do with him after that would be someone who thought what he did was okay. You have to be one if them." He stood in front of Astoria, glaring down on her.

"Leave her alone."

Never in her ninteen years of life had Astoria thought she would be so relieved to hear the voice of Draco Malfoy. Although she would have been relieved for anyone to grab the attention of the man in front of her.

"Oh great. You're here to save your little Death Eater girlfriend. How sweet."

Draco stepped in between them. "She's not a Death Eater, she's too good for that. And she's my fiancè."

"My fight isn't with her anyway." The man already had his wand out and he lifted it and pointed it between Draco's eyes.

But Draco was used to people pointing their wands at him. He whipped his own wand out of his pocket and disarmed him quickly. He slid his wand back into his pocket and turned to Astoria. "Where have you been?" he said through his teeth. "I've been looking for you everywh-"

He was interrupted by the man grabbing the back of his dress robes and pulling him to the ground. The stranger then climbed top of him and began to repeatedly hit him in the face.

"No! Stop it!" Astoria screamed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. "Stop it!" she yelled again, pointing her wand at two men on the ground. "Pretego!"

The shield blasted the stranger off of Draco and against the wall. Astoria ran to Draco, gathered him in her arms as best as she could, and Apperated to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: Drama... it's gettin good... haha:) thank you SnowflakeBeautiful for being an awesome beta, yall should go check out her stuff! And remember to review, so you can remind me that people read this and i need to finish the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, my lovely fanfictioners! I'm coming to you LIVE form North Carolina, telling you that summer SUCKS. Seriously, it's been three days and I already am like, bring on senior year. Oh shit, Senior year, I can't wait! Anyway, I figured someone, somewhere is as bored as I am so they'll want me to update. Unfortunately, it's un-beta'd so don't hurt me for the mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Missy! Missy, come here please!"

There was a pop and the house elf appeared beside her and Draco. "Missy, take him to his room, and clean him up please."

The house elf nodded, her large eyes wide. She grabbed onto him and disappeared from the room, leaving Astoria by herself.

She trudged up the stairs silently, trying to tame her raging thoughts. She succeeded mostly except for the one question sticking out in her mind: 'why am I still here?'

She took a shower, letting the warm water loosen her muscles. The scene of Draco being beaten in the middle of the alley kept repeating in her mind, and finally she was too worried to stay where she was.

She dried herself quickly and threw on thick pajamas before rushing out of her room to find Draco.

After nearly half an hour of pointless searching she saw Missy leaving a room, carrying a bloody rag and a large bowl of water.

"Missy!" the elf turned around. "Missy, Draco is okay, right? I can visit him?" Missy barley nodded to Astoria before she was nearly knocked over with a quick hug. "Thank you," Astoria whispered into her ear, before stepping into the room.

Astoria peered in cautiously, taking in Draco's sleeping form before stepping all the way through the door and closing it behind her.

She sat down at the side of his bed and took one of his hands into hers. Instead of being stiff and cold like Astoria thought it would be, it was soft and warm. Astoria smiled, imagining Draco putting on special lotions before going to bed.

"You're still here."

Astoria raised her head and locked eyes with Draco. "Yeah. I figured you would need someone to help you out since you kind of got your butt kicked."

Draco stiffened. "I wouldn't have gotten my butt kicked if you hadn't left."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine why I would want to leave, you gave me such a great incentive to stay."

"Well I'm sorry I had to yell at you, but if you hadn't disobeyed me and gone down there I wouldn't have had to!"

Astoria lept off of the bed, dropping Draco's hand beside him on the bed. "There you go with that 'disobey me' crap again!" she exclaimed. "What is it going to take to get it through your thick head? You don't own me!"

"You're to be my wife!"

"Wife, not slave! And who said I was still going to marry you anyway?"

That stopped Draco's argument dead in his throat. "What do you mean, you aren't going to marry me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Astoria shrugged, her eyes firmly glued to the carpet. She had no idea why she had decided to say that. She was arguing and it came into her head and the next second it was spilling out of her mouth.

She didn't know why she had been arguing with him in the first place. She wasn't even the arguing type anyway. He just had ruffled her feathers so much, and with her already tense state, she lashed out.

"Astoria?" The surprising softness of his tone, forced her eyes to dart to his for a moment. She didn't like the vulnerability she saw in them, it was disconcerting. "You are still going to marry me, aren't you?"

"Well... I guess..."

Astoria didn't dare look up at him, but if she had, she would have seen the mix of sadness, confusion, and disappointment play across Draco's face.

"I won't take it back, you know. I'm not that horrible of a person. If you really don't think we could even be companions during our marriage, I wouldn't take back the money I gave your father."

She brought the tip of her thumb to her mouth and bit on her nail. This was her opportunity to take the money and run. She wouldn't have to worry about having to be tied down to him for the rest if her life.

But strangely, she couldn't bring herself to jump at the chance. No, he wasn't exactly the man of her dreams, but he had come to her rescue in the alley. And when he wasn't belittling her, he wasn't that hard to get along with. And everything seemed so empty and sad and lonely.

She brought her hand away from her mouth. "No. I just had a moment, I'm fine."

Draco breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I should probably apologize, now that you're going to be staying here, shouldn't I?"

Astoria nodded, sitting beside him on the bed again. "I should apologize too. I was over-emotional and wasn't thinking clearly. If I hadn't been so irrational, I would have stayed and talked to you."

"I probably wouldn't have listened. I really am sorry about being so mean to you." He sat up, wincing a bit. "I guess I forgot how to act around people."

Astoria smiled slightly. "It's okay. But next time you decide to come running after me, take a boxing lesson first."

He smiled back at her. "It doesn't hurt that bad anymore. Missy gave me something and the bruises are almost gone, see?" He asked gesturing to his neck and bare chest.

Astoria politely nodded keeping her eyes firmly trained her face.

Draco smirked and fell back onto the pillows. "We'll talk in the morning. Good night."

Astoria slid off the bed and made her way to the door. "Good night," she said closing the door softly behind her.

The days past uneventfully in the manor, with the pair inside growing closer and more fond of each other.

But outside of the Manor, Astoria's father was frantic. She couldn't really have gone to that place willing. But the note she left, the note...

"But you really must help me, she isn't safe!" He shoved the letter in the Auror's face. "Don't you understand what this means?"

"Sir, the only thing that that," he pointed to the note, "tells me is she was willing to go there. She's over the age of seventeen, and if she wants to run away with her secret boyfriend, you can't make her come back. Now I really must get back to work."

Jonathan couldn't understand why they wouldn't do anything. His daughter was with that monster, why wouldn't anyone save her?

"But Malfoy, isn't her boyfriend! He stole her from me!"

The wizard stopped abruptly. Malfoy. The bastard had taken another little girl from her father.

He turned and looked at the older man again. "Let me take another look at that note."

"What do you mean you don't like Quidditch?!"

Draco shrugged. "I never said I didn't like it, I'm just not really into it."

Astoria shook her head. "But I thought you were the seeker for Slytherin since your second year."

Draco shrugged again. "Yeah I liked it well enough as a child, but I never really loved it as much as everyone thought I did. Then, I guess I grew out of it. And I never liked playing seeker that much anyway. I'd rather play keeper. One mistake and you can recover and win the game. If you make a mistake as a seeker, it's all over."

"Wow."

Astoria shook her head. She had come down to breakfast and had hoped to find out more of Draco's likes and dislikes, like she had every morning for a while. Not only did he not absolutely love Quidditch, but he'd rather play keeper when he did play, he liked charms more than potions, and he knew how to operate more muggle appliances than she did. The list was growing larger and larger every day and Astoria liked what was on it.

"But if you want to go to a game sometime, I'd be more than happy to get tickets," Draco said before taking a sip of coffee.

"No, I was just wondering. I'm not really too crazy about it either."

"What do you mean you don't like Quidditch!" Draco exclaimed in a high pitched voice, clearly meant to poke fun at Astoria.

"I don't even sound like that, so it really doesn't effect me," she said holding her chin high.

Draco grinned at her until Mimsy appeared at his side. "What is it?" he asked, with an amused smile still on his lips.

"It is a letter master," Mimsy said, the letter still clutched in her hand.

"Well then give it to me," Draco rolled his eyes, the smile falling from his face.

"But Master, it's for miss!" Mimsy squeaked.

Astoria's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Only her father and Hannah talked to her, and she couldn't imagine why they would write to her. She held out her hand for the letter.

"Thank you," she mumbled to Missy, ripping open the envelope. She slid the parchment put and scanned it. 'Your father... Admitted... Fainting from a combination of starvation, dehydration, and lack of sleep... Request your presence... Billing department... Financial aid...'

Draco watched Astoria's face lose color. He stood up and took the letter from her hands. He scanned it, his own face losing what little color it had.

"Astoria," he said softly, "are you okay?"

"I thought the note would be enough." She looked up at Draco, her dark blue eyes wide in fear. "Even after the note I left, he still worried about me coming here. And he worried himself sick, right into a bed at St. Mungo that we can't even afford."

Draco's brow furrowed. "But what about the money that I gave you? It was more than was asked."

Astoria snorted weakly. "The money he asked for wasn't all of the money he needed. Whatever extra money you gave only helped pay the smaller debts we owed."

A sigh escaped Draco's lips as he tilted his head to the sky. 'Oh how the mighty have fallen. Fifteen years ago a Pureblood would have never been in this trouble.'

"Well I'll owl Gringotts and have them transfer money to your vault. Then I'll send an owl explaining everything to Mungo's."

Astoria breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair. "Thank you Draco. Really, you're such a help." She smiled at him, but he could still see the worry set in her face.

"Go see him."

**A/N: so did ya like it? And if yall didnt catch it, the auror is the same guy that beat up Draco outside of the Leaky Cauldron. So yeah...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL THE ONE DIRECTION POSTERS I HAVE JUST FOR YOU TO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Kay that's a lie, I will never part with my 1D posters. BUT STILL REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hi guys! i dont even have time to spell right, i am so tired... sorry it's so late, but it's still technically wednesday in north carolina! i haven't worked out since the begginning of may and i did an intense work out... i feel dead... But you probably dont care so on to the story:)**

Astoria's head snapped up to look at him. Draco never left the grounds, and after the last time, she couldn't imagine him letting her go free...

But she had to see her father...

She slowly rose from her seat, as if moving to fast would change Draco's mind. She stared into his eyes, feeling the hope spread across her face.

"Yes, Astoria. I don't get out much, but that doesn't mean I'll lock you up in here with me all the time." A smile quirked up onto his face. "I'm not a monster."

'He really isn't, he's amazing.' Astoria beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" she said brushing kiss on his cheek and she nearly ran to the doorway of the dining room. She stopped suddenly and spun around. Draco had to know there was a possibility that she wouldn't come back. But he couldn't really think that she would leave for good.

She studied his face and he looked back at her warily.

'Poor boy still isn't sure I want to stay.' She went to stand in front of him again and took his hand. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" she stepped forward and placed a diliberate kiss on his cheek. She then turned and walked out of the room, hoping he caught the full meaning of her words.

Astoria strode into the hospital with the confidence of a Malfoy. She found it somewhat amusing that she was so willing to slip into the role, with the beautiful robes a team of elves made for her, the hundreds of jewelry boxes, filled to the brim with priceless pieces, the air of someone who owned the world. She now knew why Pansy Parkinson had been so far up Draco's rear end during school. The feeling of a Malfoy was a good one to live.

"Jonathan Greengrass," Astoria said to the receptionist at the front desk.

The small blonde nodded and flip through the stack of files on her desk. "Name?" she asked reaching into the cup on her desk for a quil.

"Astoria Greengrass. His daughter."

The blonde stiffend for a moment before dipping the quil in the well and writing her name down. "Second floor. Take the lift over there, and when you get off, make an immediate left. It'll be on the right side, room 217," she said, still looking down at where she had written 'Astoria Greengrass'.

Astoria nodded, troubled that the nurse had refused to look at her when she had been relaying the information to her. She hurried to the lift the witch had indicated and punched the 2 button.

Finally, when the doors clicked shut, the nurse looked up. She closed her eyes before whispering "Expecto Patronum." A hamster shot out of her wand and she stared at it for a moment before saying, "Astoria Greengrass has arrived, Aurors are now clear to invade Malfoy Manor."

Astoria walked through the doorway of room 217 and felt a wave of relief run through her as she saw her father sitting on the bed dressed in his own clothes.

"Oh Papa, you're okay! I thought whatever it was that brought you here was serious!" She immediately threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're being discharged so quickly. Now where is the billing department?" She pulled back and made her way to the door. "I need to make sure they got Draco's owl, he said he would-"

"Astoria."

She turned back around and smiled softly. "I suppose that can wait." she went back to him and took his hand in hers. "Now what has gotten you so worked up that you had to be checked into Mungo's?"

But he didn't answer right away. He stared at her, intensely, as if she was an Arithmany problem that would just not work out. He touched her face with his fingertips. "You're okay."

Astoria smiled. "Of course I'm okay," she said. "I know the letter I left was vague, but I made the decision and it really isn't that bad-"

"Letter! Vague! It was a tearstained note saying you did what was right and don't bother coming after you! I thought you had been kidnapped, or he had used the imperius curse on you then locked you up somewhere! I went to the Aurors and everything!"

Astoria paused, staring at her father in astonishment. Had he really gone to the Aurors about her leaving?

"Why would you do that? Papa why would you do something like that!" she cried. She stepped back and put a hand to her mouth. "Especially now, after the war! He can barley go outside of his house without having the ministry and Daily Prophet breathing down his neck. Now you've made it seen like he's kidnapped me!"

"Because I thought he had!" Jonathan exclaimed. "He said he wanted you, and you know how a Malfoy is! When they want something, they do whatever they have to do to get it!"

"Not Draco," she said shaking her head. "Not anymore. He's changed since the war, Papa."

"No." Jonathan shook his head, refusing to believe his daughter had enjoyed her stay at the Manor. "Whatever he told you has been lies, all lies. Malfoys don't change!"

"Draco's not just a Malfoy!" Astoria defended. "He wouldn't lie to me if he could just as easily lock me in the cellar. I left because I felt like I had to, but I'm staying because I want to!"

Jonathan's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean staying?"

'now or never, Astoria. You either love him enough to stay, or you can sit by and do nothing'

"I love him, Papa. I'm not leaving."

And with the grace of a true Malfoy, she turned, sweeping out of the room.

**i forgot to do a disclaimer. yall know whats up tho... thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that I didn't get this out earlier, but I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: is anyone else sick of having to do these? I don't own it for the five millionth time.**

Draco looked up from his letter on the desk. The house elf that just apperated in front of him looked tearfully up at him.

"Well? What is it?"

"Missy sorry but Missy couldn't keep them out! They're coming Master Draco!"

Draco's eyebrows came together. "What do you mean you couldn't stop them? Who couldn't you stop?"

There was a great pounding on the stairs like a herd of hippogrifs were being chased through the manor. "Mr. Malfoy, come out of your room with your wand in its holster and your hands in the air!"

Draco looked at the quaking house elf with wide eyes. Why were there Aurors here? The trials had been past and he had been found not guilty. Something wasn't right.

"Missy, go back downstairs. I want you to stay down there for two hours. If you cannot find me after the to hours up, send an owl to my mother in the British Isles that if she does not hear from me by tomorrow I have been wrongfully taken to the ministry-"

"Mister Malfoy, we are giving you until the count of ten for you to come out! One!"

"-and to contact the lawyers. Can you do that?" the house elf nodded and popped out of the room.

"Four! Five!"

Draco kept writing as quickly as he could, despite his shaking hands. He had to get this letter done.

"Seven!"

Draco snapped for his owl and tied the letter as best he could. He was glad Astoria wasn't here, she might have curled up in the corner sobbing by now.

"Nine!"

"Take this to the St. Mungo's Billing Department. Quickly."

"Ten!" the door to the study bust open and Draco looked to the Aurors, hoping to convey a calm façade. Until he laid eyes on the man leading the pack.

Draco's eye widened and he knew in that instant he was most certainly going to Azkaban, no matter what Wizengamot had ruled.

But not without a fight. He had finally had a snatch of sunshine and happiness, and he would be damned if he let some maniac who couldn't let go of the past take that away from him.

Astoria burst into the Manor and heard a great crash. She jumped slightly, wincing at the sound and the possibility that Draco might have gotten hurt.

_Now is not the time to get antsy, Astoria! _ She chided herself as she took the stairs two at a time, tripping occasionally in her haste. _He needs me to be strong and handle whatever is happening, not like the other night at the Leaky Cauldron._

She reached the top of the staircase and followed the shouts to Draco's study. She pushed the door of the room open and surveyed the scene ion front of her. It seemed like there was some force field that were keeping the occupants of the room apart. Half of the Auror department was standing on one side of the room, looking at other side.

And when Astoria turned her head to look at the other side of the room, she paused herself.

There was her husband, and the man from the Leaky standing in the middle of the room, dueling as if their lives depended on it. Shouts of curses rang from their lips, jets of light streaming from each of the opponents wands, flashing as they met hastily conjured shields.

She had expected Draco to be more graceful than he was. In her mind, she saw him dueling with one hand behind his back, saying spells without raising his voice, not a hair out of place. The Draco in front her was shouting, snarling, swearing when a spell go to close, sweating as if he had run a mile. He was as frantic the man in front of him, both fighting to what seemed like the death.

The Aurors in the room noticed her standing in the doorway, horrified at the scene in front of her. "Hey!" one shouted. "That's the girl, get her out of here!"

Astoria snapped out of her trance as one began crossing the room to her. "No," she said shaking her head frantically. "You don't understand! This is a mistake, a misunderstanding!"

Draco looked up from the duel with wide eyes. "Astoria, go! Get ou-"

A spell struck him in the chest, silencing his words.

Astoria screamed.

The room fell silent.

Everything stopped.

"No! Why did you do that you stupid man!" Astoria ran over to Draco and began to shake him awake. "Please wake up, Draco, please." Her words were choppy as she forced them out through the tears. "I love you, please, don't do this!"

She got no response.

The tears dried. She stood up, drawing her wand from he robes. Her chin tucked down and the look of total rage made her look fierce as she pointed it at the ma in front of her. "What," she spat, "makes you think that you can person's home with your wand drawn for no reason?"

She could feel one of the Aurors move towards her and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She shrugged him off and kept her gaze locked on the man in front of her. "No, don't touch me." Her voice rose as her face began to flush. "This isn't right! You came bursting in here with no evidence that I was being harmed, hell, I left a note saying I was coming here on my own free will! And I said don't touch me!" She shouted twisting around to glare at the Auror who had tried to put a calming hand on her shoulder again.

She faced the red head again. "I want to be here. And instead of asking if I want to leave you hurt him! I never had a problem with being here and engaged to Draco! I love being here, I love _him._ And now you've, you- who knows what you've done to him!" She pointed her wand between his eyes, hands shaking. "I should do the same to you," she snarled.

Once again she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I said _don't touch me._"

"Yes, but you're making a bit of a scene." Astoria gasped and turned to see Draco smiling down at her.

"You're okay," she whispered, tears springing into her eyes again. She dropped her wand and cupped his face in her hands.

"Well of course I am, I'm Draco Malfoy after all," he said, his trademark smirk gracing his features before the softened. "And I love you too."

**So did you guys like it?! I hope you did, it made me smile to write it:) I don't know if I even want an epilogue for it, ya know? The one I have written is okay, but… eh… you guys tell me *hinthint REVIEW hinthint***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. So I know this is a week late, and really short and probably not that great of an ending but… yeah… please read and review!**

"Astoria, come here. I need you to take a look at this."

Astoria walked out of the bathroom and made her way over to the desk. "What is this?" she asked, taking the offered parchment from him

"Aurora's been asking for the story of how we met. I tried telling her but as soon as I started, she covered her ears saying it isn't a real story unless its in a book. I need this sent over to the publisher first thing tomorrow so I need it proof read."

"Draco, you can't send this to the publisher!" Astoria exclaimed. Her eyes widened even further as she continued to scan the document.

Draco frowned. "I can do what I want. And that is an excellent story so I think I will," he said trying to snatch the parchment from her hands.

Astoria held fast. "But this didn't happen! You'll be filling our granddaughter's head with lies!"

"Well yes, some things had to be a slightly exaggerated, but only to fit with those muggle fairy tales Rose has gotten her obsessed with!"

"I would be okay if you had exaggerated some of it but you wrote this wrong! We didn't meet like this."

"Yes we did, you even said so! I got half of this from you anyway." he said tugging on the story once more.

"Maybe, but you twisted almost everything around, changed the order of events and disregarded half of the important stuff. Just tell her the way I told Scorpius."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "The way you told Scorpius was boring."

Astoria threw her hands in the air. "The way I told Scorpius was the truth!"

"A version of the truth. And this is just another version." he looked at his story fondly. "It even has a battle scene."

"That 'battle scene' is just the glorified version of you and Ron Weasley getting in an argument during one of the routine house searches that was part of your probation."

"What about the true loves kiss? And when you defended me?" Draco said, folding his arms like a petulant child.

"I called him a bumbling tomato because he stepped on my shoes while you were arguing. After that, you got a dumb look on your face, then kissed me."

Draco pouted and stared at his story. "But it was nicely written, right? And the beginning was basically the same with minor details changed."

Astoria sighed. "Sure. Except the fact that my father came into your office for a loan and the only way you would give him money was if I became your secretary."

Draco dismissed that fact with a wave of his hand. "I had to dramatize that and it wasn't even that far off. But us getting to know each other and you falling in love with me was pretty close to reality, right?"

"Even though it was really you refusing to let me leave your office during my lunch breaks and you babbling on until I gave in and listened? Sure it's pretty close to reality."

Draco nodded. "Good. I'll have this sent to the publisher tomorrow."

Astoria rubbed an eyebrow. "Whatever you say. Now are you coming to bed or what?"

Draco nodded and pulled her to the bed with him. "Do you think Aurora will like it?"

Astoria nodded. "I even like it. Especially since it's about people that aren't us."

Draco smiled softly and poked her side, causing her to squirm. "It is us. Just a cooler us. With less arguments in the beginning."

Astoria snuggled into his side. "I still don't see why you found the need to rewrite our story. I thought it was pretty awesome."

He kissed her cheek. "We are."

**Drastoria cuteness, yay! I would like to thank each and every person who has read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited this story, you are amazing:) and a HUGE hug and kiss on both cheeks to SnowflakeBeautiful and pinkrose. Those two ladies are the reason this story exist. So round of applause to them!**

**Onto exciting new, I have decided to do another one of these! This time it will be a Neville and Pansy romance inspired by Aladdin. I have to go back and rewatch the movie another four times to make sure I have my notes right, nut hey, I might have this up by the end of the summer! So stay on the look out…**

**REVIEW TIME, KIDS!**


End file.
